a. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of chemistry testing, specifically analytical and analytic control employing test papers and reagent carrier wherein the device is employed in a new manner to obtain an unexpected increase in sensitivity for the direct testing of Neisseria gonorrhea.
The invention further lies in the field of portable testing kits such as the type of kit shown in Dutch Pat. No. 3,748,098 granted July 24, 1973 in which breakable ampuls occupy a compartment and wherein upon breakage of the ampul a solvent flows into the compartment before extraction of a testing reagent which is used in the detection of live viable bacteria.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art on the system of testing for Neisseria Gonorrhea in the male is that shown in my recently issued applicaton and granted patents which are listed as follows:
Frederick C. Mennen--U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,503 PA1 Frederick C. Mennen--U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,653 PA1 Frederick C. Mennen--U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,563 PA1 Frederick C. Mennen--U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,564
Schulz U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,227 teaches iodine swab for the purpose of applying antiseptic to a cut or bruised area of the body.
Brown, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,834 shows capillary action of a swab placed in a space 20 to draw up liquid contents.
A patent to Avery, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,129, shows a system for transferring inocullum involving the use of a plastic handle fitted with a sterile swab on the end for obtaining a specimen. Swabs on a stick of this type are widely used in taking throat cultures from children and adults who suffer from respiratory infections (Q-tip type, a registered trademark).
Also known are iodine swabs holding frangible capsules.
The present invention in contrast to the Q-tip applicator sampling device conceives the utilization of a swab of the iodine swab type not for the purpose of applicator of antiseptic to an injured area but rather as a sampling means for immobilizing a specimen of living bacteria for testing gonorrhea.
Patents to Brown, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,834 and Bucalo U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,223 show the use of capillary action in containing liquid used in the culture of microorganisms or to confine liquid drawn by capillary action into a desired space. The present invention does not use the culture liquid.